Superman Reborn (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Segunda y ultima parte de "Reborn"! Clark Kent regresa a la acción para ayudar a su hijo, Thomas Kent, en su lucha contra el monstruo Doomsday. Pero la bestia cuenta con la inteligencia de Lex Luthor II. ¿Podrán detener a ambos villanos y salvar al mundo de su destrucción? ¡La respuesta, en ésta historia!


**SUPERMAN REBORN**

**Parte Dos**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**1 **

**En alguna parte de Canadá… **

Clark Kent volvía a su cabaña con un gran fardo de leña sobre sus hombros. Mucha leña. Allí en el norte hacía frío en aquella época del año. El día de trabajo le había ido bastante bien. Tenia que reconocer que el trabajo como cortador de leña no era tan malo después de todo…

Lo primero que le indicó que tenia compañía en su refugio canadiense fue lo más evidente de todo: la persona parada a la puerta de su cabaña. Y no se trataba de una persona ordinaria; para empezar, una persona común no vestiría un ajustado traje de cuero y kevlar negro, con una capucha y capa del mismo color. Ni llevaría un murciélago como símbolo en el pecho.

-¿Batman? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El Caballero de la Noche no sonrió. Con el rostro – lo que la capucha permitía ver, en realidad – inexpresivo, se acercó a Clark.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo.

Clark depositó los leños en el nevado suelo y lo observó de hito en hito. No estaba contento de tener al enmascarado allí presente.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo rayos me encontraste?

-La verdad es que no fue tan difícil. ¿Un montón de barcos apilados y destrozados en el puerto de un pequeño pueblo de Canadá? Muy sugerente. Además, hoy en día y teniendo en cuenta el mundo tecnificado y globalizado en el que vivimos, veo difícil que alguien como tú… con tus poderes y habilidades, pueda permanecer en el anonimato.

-Muy deductivo. Es verdad – Clark sonrió con amargura - ¿Qué quieres? – volvió a preguntarle.

-Te necesitamos.

-Creo que fui bastante claro cuando dije que necesitaba tiempo para procesar mi situación, Bruce. ¿Qué parte no se entendió?

-¡Escucha! ¡Mientras hablamos, la vida de cientos, millones quizás, corren peligro! Incluida, la de tu hijo.

Clark se sobresaltó.

-¿Tommy? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Doomsday ha regresado.

Fue como si le hubieran echado un baldazo de agua bien helada. El Hombre de Acero observó con fuerza al enmascarado.

-No puede ser…

-Pero lo es. Ha vuelto. Derrotó a un equipo de la Liga, al Ejército, la Guardia Nacional y la policía en conjunto, y ahora va tras Thomas. Pero hay algo más… - Batman hizo una pausa dramática para imprimirle más efecto a sus palabras – El monstruo no es el mismo.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Habla, razona, arma estrategias…

-Entonces no puede ser Doomsday. Esa bestia no hablaba. Era muda. Era una autentica maquina de matar sin razonamiento.

-Ha cambiado. Y existe una razón.

Clark esperó con impaciencia a que se la dijera. Las pausas de Batman estaban orquestadas a propósito para lograr el impacto psicológico que requería.

-J'onn le leyó la mente durante el combate. Antes de que la bestia lo dejara inconsciente, averiguó la verdad: **Lex Luthor II lo controla**.

-¿Qué?

Batman le contó entonces a Clark la batalla que Thomas tuvo con Lex en Metrópolis y el fatal desenlace para el calvo. Luego, pasó a la parte especulativa del caso.

-Está claro que se trata de _la mente_ de Luthor. De alguna manera ha sido transferida al cuerpo de Doomsday.

-Cristo bendito…

-Eso no es todo. Hay otra cosa.

-¿Más? ¿Qué puede ser peor que todo lo que me has venido contando?

Batman le relató el episodio vivido con Tom, su charla antes de que el joven partiera a Atlanta, los motivos personales por los que adujo tener que hacer el viaje y no acudir a la batalla contra el enemigo. Clark quedó anonadado.

-…Y lo ultimo que pude saber es que esa bestia cambió de dirección y siguió a tu hijo.

Era más que suficiente. Había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Cuál fue la ultima localización de Tommy en el radar? – preguntó.

-Cerca de Georgia. Tengo las coordenadas, si las necesitas…

-No me hacen falta. Lo encontraré.

Clark pegó un salto. Salió volando a velocidades supersónicas por los cielos hacia el sur. Una vez que estuvo solo, Batman se relajó. Se felicitó a si mismo por su táctica de persuasión indirecta. Al fin de cuentas, había estudiado psicología y algo de psiquiatría durante su juventud, en la Universidad de Gotham. Para algo habían servido aquellas noches desveladas frente a esos enormes y gruesos libros, después de todo.

* * *

Cuando Tom quiso darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, estaba flotando libremente en el espacio. La Tierra, majestuosa, serena y azul, se hallaba a su derecha… o sobre él. En realidad, en el espacio era difícil determinar la dirección correcta. El caso era que el terrible golpe de Doomsday lo había mandado allí.

Regresó al planeta a toda velocidad, con un solo pensamiento en la mente: el hijo de Chloe. Si algo le pasaba al bebé… si esa bestia le hacía algo… nunca se lo perdonaría.

Volvió al punto exacto donde Doomsday había estado. Para su atónita sorpresa, no lo halló. Buscó por los alrededores de Atlanta y tampoco lo encontró. Se había esfumado.

-¿Cómo algo tan grande y llamativo desaparece sin más? – se preguntó, en voz alta. Estaba parado en una colina, explorando un valle cercano.

-¡Thomas! – gritó alguien.

Se volvió. Volando velozmente, una figura fue a su encuentro, un muchacho barbado y vestido como un leñador de algún tipo. Al principio, le costó reconocer en aquella persona a su padre. Cuando lo hizo, una ola de alivio inmenso lo inundó.

-¡Papá! ¡Gracias al Cielo! – exclamó, fundiéndose en un abrazo con él - ¿Cómo es que…?

-Batman me avisó. Me lo contó todo.

-Papá… yo… no sé que decirte. Esto ha sido un autentico desastre. ¡Tiene al hijo de mi amiga Chloe! Está usando el cuerpo de Doomsday, pero es Luthor.

-Sí. Batman también llegó a esa conclusión.

-En éste caso, fue el mismo Luthor el que me lo dijo. Y me arrebató al hijo de Chloe – Tom se sentía desgraciado – Soy un desastre, papá, un desastre. No pude ni salvar la vida de un niño de siete meses. Por lo que sé, a estas alturas, podría estar sin vida.

-Tom, no digas eso. Es más, ni lo pienses – Clark le colocó una mano en el hombro – Has obrado bien, no importa lo que Batman te haya dicho. Querías ayudar a una amiga, y lo más importante, salvar una vida inocente.

-Pero fallé, papá. Lex me lo arrebató. Soy un fracaso como tu sucesor.

-No, Thomas, no eres _ningún_ fracaso. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! Priorizaste una vida inocente antes que ir a luchar una batalla. Sí, es controvertido, pero también es importante.

-¡Pero si hubiera ido a detener a Doomsday…!

-No pierdas el tiempo cuestionándote. A veces, simplemente todo no se puede – Clark miró al horizonte – Yo hubiera dado todo lo que no tengo por haber salvado a tu madre del cáncer y no pude. A veces, no podemos abarcar todo, hijo. Pese a nuestros poderes, no podemos. Hay que sencillamente aceptarlo…

Se produjo el silencio. Tom meditó las palabras de su padre.

-Ya. Tienes razón. Pero lo he perdido. ¡No hay rastros de él! Si se tratara del viejo Doomsday que tú y yo conocemos, simplemente dejaría una pista más que clara. Pero es de Luthor de quien hablamos. ¿Cómo demonios hizo para esfumarse?

-No lo hizo – Clark seguía oteando el horizonte – Se subió a una especie de vehículo volador y se fue en él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Estoy viendo el rastro de partículas suspendidas en el aire. El vehículo donde iba las dejó a su paso.

-¿Puedes ver eso? – Tom estaba asombrado - ¿Con tu visión microscópica? – Clark asintió - ¿Cómo es posible?

-Creo que se me agudizó más. Es parte del paquete de nuevos poderes que tengo. Todavía no tengo en claro qué y hasta donde puedo hacer. Por lo pronto, sé que puedo ver el rastro de la nave que abordó Luthor. Lo suficiente como para que podemos seguirlo.

-¿Podamos? ¿Eso quiere decir que…? ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Clark esbozó una semi-sonrisa.

-Claro que sí. ¿A poco crees que dejaría que el monstruo que me asesinó siguiera suelto? Es hora de que él y yo ajustemos cuentas, de una vez por todas… y para siempre.

* * *

**2**

**Interior del laboratorio secreto del Dr. Happersen.**

**En algún lugar bajo tierra… **

-…Considera los beneficios de aceptar mi alternativa, Lex – decía la condesa Erika Alexandra. Parado con las manos entrecruzadas a la espalda, el inmenso Doomsday la observaba y oía pacientemente – A la final, saldrás beneficiado enormemente.

-Lo dudo mucho, querida. Es más, no la necesito.

-Pero… Sabemos que no podrás controlar el cuerpo de Doomsday para siempre…

-Es cierto. Voy a necesitar un cuerpo nuevo, pero no con tu solución, Erika.

-¿Entonces?

-Crearemos un cuerpo tan poderoso como éste sin la influencia simplista de la mente del monstruo.

-¿Y como pretendes hacerlo?

-Con el material genético de ese niño que el hijo de Superman llevaba consigo.

-Claro. Ya entiendo. Su cadena de ADN no contaminada podrá manipularse más fácilmente.

Doomsday sonrió.

-Esa es una de las tantas cosas que me enamoraron de ti, querida: eres lista y muy culta. A veces me pregunto por qué lo nuestro no funcionó…

-No te pongas sentimental, Lex. Ya sabes _por qué_ no funcionó.

-Ah. Lo había olvidado, disculpa… problemas con aceptar la cadena de mando.

El rostro de Erika se endureció, pero no dijo nada. Doomsday se rió.

-Aun así, sí que voy a necesitar tu ayuda – dijo, al cabo de un momento – El Doc Happersen necesita materiales químicos y tecnológicos que solo LexCorp puede proveer.

-Considéralos tuyos. ¿Y que ocurrirá con el cuerpo de Doomsday cuando lo abandones?

-Lo destruiremos. Es demasiado peligroso –y poderoso– para dejarlo suelto. Es una autentica pena, pero…

Doomsday dejó de hablar. Tembló y casi se desplomó en el piso. El Dr. Happersen corrió en su ayuda.

-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Es la bestia – dijo, con una mano en la cabeza – Se está rebelando. Trata de echarme de su cuerpo. Aúlla en su cárcel mental – hizo una pausa y se repuso – Happersen, prepara todo para acelerar el proceso de crecimiento de ese niño. Erika te proveerá del material que te haga falta, antes de irse.

-Sí, señor.

-Apurémonos. Los tiempos se agotan muy deprisa.

* * *

En Atlanta, en el Instituto Mitdank, el recién llegado –en un vuelo de última hora– Pete Ross aguardaba a tener noticias de su hijo. Hasta el momento, nadie había visto al nuevo Superman por allí.

-Maldición – Pete tomó su celular y llamó a Lana - ¿Hola? ¿Lana? Sí, por supuesto que soy yo, ¿Quién más? Escucha, ¿está Tom allí contigo? Pásame con él. Necesito hablarle.

-Es que… Pete… Todavía no ha vuelto de su… emergencia.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Y ahora resulta que también el nuevo Superman se ha esfumado con mi hijo!

-¿Todavía no llegó?

-Nadie sabe donde cuernos está. Lana, ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿En manos de quien dejaron a mi niño? ¿Es que tan inconscientes fueron?

-Peter… yo… No sé que decirte… - Lana titubeaba. Había salido de la habitación de Chloe y hablaba en voz baja en el pasillo del hospital.

Ross resopló. Se llevó una mano a la cara, abatido.

-No digas nada. Creo que está todo dicho. Voy a hacer la denuncia a las autoridades. Esto no puede seguir así.

-Espera un poco, Pete. No te precipites. A lo mejor ya llega.

-No. Me parece que no. Una ultima cosa: ¿Chloe está despierta?

Lana echó una mirada a la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

-Se durmió – mintió – Hace un rato nada más. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

Pete lo pensó un momento. Decidió no echarle más combustible al fuego.

-No, no. Está bien. Yo… supongo que más adelante hablaré con ella. Es todo.

Colgó. Lana se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular durante un rato. Se preguntó qué le habría ocurrido a Thomas. Sin duda, no era un buen augurio.

* * *

Clark y Thomas Kent, padre e hijo, viejo y nuevo Superman, volaban por el aire siguiendo el rastro de la nave que se había llevado a Luthor. Llegaron finalmente cerca de una zona montañosa.

-El rastro acaba aquí – anunció Clark, posándose en el suelo. Tom descendió a su lado.

-Hay unas cuantas montañas por está región. Seguro que se esconde por aquí.

Ambos, padre e hijo, se pusieron a revisar el lugar con su visión de rayos X. Al rato, Tom resopló, indignado.

-Genial. Me acabo de topar con una barrera de plomo. Si queríamos pruebas de que Luthor está aquí, ahí las tenemos. Lo malo es que no podemos ver más allá de ese muro para saber la situación…

-Yo sí puedo – dijo Clark, enfocando la vista.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que puedo ver a través del plomo. Parece que se acabaron las limitaciones para mi visión de rayos X.

Thomas observó a su padre con cierto temor reverencial. ¿En que lo había convertido el poder del corazón del Sol? Se había vuelto muy poderoso tras su resurrección, sin duda.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hace Luthor? ¿Qué pasa tras el muro? – preguntó.

-Hay todo un laboratorio escondido allí – le informó Clark – Veo a Doomsday. Está junto a un hombre mayor – hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño – Maldición…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Sydney Happersen.

-¡Ese es el científico que Lex dijo que robó el cuerpo de Doomsday e hizo la transferencia!

-Trabajaba para el Luthor original, si mal no recuerdo. Es un genio, pero también un criminal.

-¿Y el bebé? ¿Puedes ver al hijo de Chloe?

Hubo una pausa. Clark asintió.

-Está dentro de una especie de incubadora de avanzada tecnología. Está vivo.

-…Gracias a Dios…

-…Pero por lo visto, planean usarlo para algún experimento.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es atroz! ¡Vayamos ya mismo a ponerle freno a esos locos!

Tom se disponía a salir volando para allá. La mano de su padre aferrándolo del hombro lo detuvo.

-Espera. No podemos precipitarnos. Hay que planear nuestra estrategia.

-¿Planear? ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡Hay que rescatar a ese niño!

-No podemos cargar a tontas y ciegas, Tom. Lo medité mucho mientras volábamos hacia aquí. Hay que preparar un plan.

-Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacemos?

Clark se rascó la tupida barba sobre su rostro, pensativo.

-¿Aun tienes contigo tu comunicador de la Liga de la Justicia?

-Sí, pero no veo en qué puede ayudarnos eso ahora. Batman me expulsó por haber desobedecido una de sus órdenes.

-Dámelo.

Tom se lo entregó. Clark hizo una llamada.

-¿Bruce?

-Clark… Es bueno oírte tan pronto.

-Sí, ya. Mira, necesitamos ayuda extra por aquí. Hay algo por allí que creo que podrías teleportar a nuestra posición…

-Pídemelo y lo tendrás.

Clark lo hizo. Ultimo detalles de su plan con él.

-Entendido – dijo Batman – Ya mismo te envío lo que me pediste.

-Bien. Gracias… ah, Bruce… Muy buena tu jugada allá en Canadá.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eso de la manipulación psicológica que usaste para hacerme entrar en acción de nuevo… muy astuto.

Clark sonrió. Tom enarcó una ceja, sin entender.

-Tantos años lidiando con el Joker, a la final han servido de mucho, parece – comentó el Hombre de Acero, riendo por lo bajo.

-Eso y los estudios de psicología y psiquiatría en la Universidad de Gotham – acotó Batman, antes de cortar.

* * *

**3**

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio secreto del Dr. Happersen, el científico colocaba al pequeño bebé dentro de otro contenedor, lleno de químicos especiales. Se disponía a iniciar el proceso de crecimiento acelerado del infante, tal y como se lo había ordenado su jefe.

-Listos para comenzar con la manipulación del ADN del niño, señor – dijo.

-Excelente. Procede.

De repente, saltaron las alarmas.

-ALERTA DE INTRUSO, ALERTA DE INTRUSO – aulló la voz de una computadora.

-Parece que tenemos compañía, señor – Happersen consultó unos monitores de TV - ¡Hay un intruso en el perímetro!

-Ponlo en la pantalla principal – ordenó Luthor. Happersen encendió una pantalla más grande. Un hombre vestido como un leñador y el rostro barbado apareció en imagen. Con sus manos desnudas, había destrozado una puerta de acero como si fuera de cartón.

-¿Quién es ese? No lo reconozco… - dijo el científico.

-¡Solo hay otro ser en éste mundo con el poder suficiente para hacer eso! ¡SUPERMAN!

-¿El nuevo?

-¡No! ¡El original!

El rostro de Doomsday se curvó con una sonrisa horrible.

-Así que Tommy ha llamado a papi para que le ayude… que lindo.

-¿Señor?

-Continúa con el proceso, Happersen. Voy a divertirme un rato.

Clark esperó. Sabía que a aquellas alturas, su presencia no podría haber sido ignorada por más tiempo. No tuvo que aguardar mucho: Doomsday apareció, destrozando una pared y plantándosele enfrente.

-En verdad, es un gusto volverte a ver – dijo – Solo un valiente o un completo idiota vendría a desafiarme así. Con que… ¿Y donde está Tommy? ¿Acaso no tuvo el suficiente coraje para venir también?

-Esto es entre tú y yo, Luthor. ¡Se acaba AHORA!

-¡IDIOTA INSOLENTE! – Doomsday le dio un puñetazo - ¿No ves que no tienes posibilidades de salir vivo de esto? ¡Ésta criatura ya te mató, y volverá a hacerlo!

Clark retrocedió. Intentó contraatacar, pero la bestia eludió su embestida. Lo aferró con sus enormes manos y lo revoleó por el aire como un muñeco.

-Con éste cuerpo y mi inteligencia abrumadoramente superior, soy mejor que tú en todos los aspectos.

Doomsday brincó y arrastró al Hombre de Acero a la superficie, afuera del laboratorio. En el árido valle circundante, descargó sobre él una interminable lluvia de golpes por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Voy a acabar lo que mi padre, el Luthor original, nunca pudo hacer! – rugió - ¡Voy a enterrar a Superman para siempre!

_¡PAM!_ Otro puñetazo voló hacia Clark. _¡BOKK!_ Otro más. _¡WAKK!_ Y un tercero.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes, _Hombre de Acero_? ¿Qué acaso tu resurrección no te otorgó más poder? – se burló su enemigo - ¿Y tú venciste a Darkseid a puño limpio? Increíble. A lo mejor el Oscuro Señor no estaba en forma…

_¡KRAKKT!_ Doomsday le dio un rodillazo. _¡BAK!_ Otro puñetazo. _¡KRIPPP!_ Y Clark acabó estrellándose contra la dura pared de roca de una montaña vecina.

-Patético – el monstruo saltó a su encuentro – Está vez te mueres y no regresas, súper-bobo.

Para su sorpresa, magullado y todo como estaba, Clark sonreía. Éste hecho descolocó a Luthor.

-¿De que rayos te ríes, imbecil?

-De ti. Tu ambición por destruirme pudo más, Lex. En eso, saliste igualito a tu padre. Pero tienes razón. Aquí termina todo… pero eres tú quien no regresará.

-¿De que rayos estás hablando?

-Thomas me dijo que tu posesión del cuerpo de Doomsday no es permanente. Que la bestia está ahí dentro y que ansia por volver. Muy bien. ¡Liberémosla!

Clark sacó de entre sus ropas el aparato que le había pedido a Batman que le enviara: un disruptor neuronal. Se lo aplicó al monstruo en la frente y apretó el gatillo.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase, el cuerpo de Doomsday se sacudió. La mente de Lex, debilitada, abandonó su lugar gritando, mientras sus pensamientos y todo su ser aparentemente se disolvían en el vacío…

Doomsday gruñó. Pestañeó, confundido. Era como si saliera de un largo, largo sueño…

-Hola, monstruo. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – Clark conectó un derechazo en su mandíbula para hacerlo reaccionar. Funcionó a la perfección. Doomsday aulló y se le vino encima.

El Ultimo Hijo de Krypton lo recibió asestándole un golpe. Y luego le dio otro… y otro más. Era su turno de devolverle favores a la única criatura que pudo vencerlo. Con cada puñetazo que le daba, la tierra a su alrededor y el aire vibraban y se sacudían. Era un autentico choque de fuerzas, dos titanes luchando, solo que ahora la ventaja la tenia nuestro querido superhéroe de siempre.

-Bueno. Basta. Ya me cansé de ver tu horrible cara por aquí – Clark levantó a Doomsday sin esfuerzo en el aire. El monstruo se retorcía y aullaba enloquecido, intentando zafarse - ¡Eres muy peligroso y demasiado mortífero para dejarte suelto! Por eso, me temo que ésta es una difícil decisión de vida o muerte…

Alzó vuelo, llevándoselo con él. A supervelocidad, cruzaron la atmósfera de la Tierra y se encaminaron directamente hacia el Sol. Mientras se acercaban al astro rey, Clark pudo sentir cómo otra vez su cuerpo se recargaba con su poder y sus heridas eran sanadas.

Sin detenerse jamás, el Hombre de Acero se hundió en el Sol. Una vez allí, en mitad de un calor abrasador y espantoso, soltó al monstruo…

-¡GRAAAHH! – aulló la bestia por ultima vez, mientras sus átomos se divorciaban de su carne, se incendiaban y desaparecían para siempre.

Cuando el doloroso proceso culminó, Doomsday ya no existía más.

* * *

Clark regresó del Sol un instante después, sus ropas de leñador chamuscadas y humeando, pero intacto. A la entrada del laboratorio secreto, lo esperaba su hijo.

Tal y como lo habían convenido, mientras él luchaba con la bestia, Thomas acudía al rescate del hijo de Chloe. Happersen ni se lo esperó venir y un simple golpe en la nuca lo dejó fuera de combate. El proceso químico iniciado con el niño fue interrumpido por la mitad y Tom lo sacó del contenedor donde estaba alojado.

Para su sorpresa, el proceso restauró al niño y lo hizo crecer hasta convertirlo en un saludable bebé de nueve meses recién cumplidos.

-Mira nada más – Clark sonrió. Tom sostenía al niño en brazos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Es bellísimo.

-¿A que es igualito a su madre? – comentó Tom, con cierto orgullo.

-Deberás presentarme a esa Chloe, hijo… me has hablado tantas cosas de ella, que tengo que conocerla.

-Tal vez lo hagas, papá. Digo, si te quedas por aquí – Tom miró hacia el Sol - ¿Y Doomsday?

-Liquidado. Para siempre.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Debe haber sido muy duro tener que destruir una vida… - comentó Tom, mientras acariciaba al bebé de Chloe.

-Era él o la raza humana. No había elección – Clark suspiró – No me siento particularmente orgulloso por lo que he hecho, pero esa criatura era imparable, con o sin la mente de Luthor dentro de ella. Fue la única forma.

Silencio otra vez.

-¿Y Lex? ¿Dónde está?

-Era una mente sin cuerpo. Supongo que… dejó de existir.

Silencio por tercera vez.

-Quizás sea mejor así – murmuró Thomas.

* * *

**4**

**Metrópolis. Tiempo después. **

Tom llevó al bebé con su madre. Cuando lo vio, crecido y saludable, Chloe estalló en llanto de agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias, Tom, gracias! – dijo - ¡Nunca podré pagarte lo que has hecho!

-No tienes que hacerlo, amiga. De verdad.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Mira que grande está! Hola, hola, pequeño – Chloe lo meció despacio entre sus brazos - ¡Eres igualito a tu papi!

-Que curioso… yo creía que se parecía más a ti.

El cumplido de Tom hizo sonrojar a Chloe. Una segunda persona ingresó en la habitación. Thomas hizo las presentaciones.

-Chloe, éste es Clark Kent, mi papá… Pa, ésta es mi buena amiga Chloe Sullivan.

Para la ocasión, Clark iba afeitado y vestido con un pulcro traje de saco y corbata. Llevaba un par de modernas gafas sobre los ojos. A Chloe la sorprendió el parecido inmediato con Thomas, pero también su juventud. Parado el uno al lado del otro, casi parecían hermanos más que padre e hijo.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Kent – dijo la muchacha – Eh… es usted una leyenda viviente… en todos los sentidos…

-El gusto es mío, señorita Sullivan – Clark sonrió.

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor! Simplemente, llámeme _"Chloe"_.

-Lo haré si tú me llamas _"Clark"_… y dejamos el _"usted"_ en el olvido. Francamente, me siento incomodo hablando como un viejo.

Hubo un par de risitas cómplices entre los presentes.

-Un placer entonces… Clark.

-Lo mismo digo… Chloe – le guiñó un ojo.

-Ejem… - Tom carraspeó. Chloe se había sonrojado otra vez. Entonces en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió otra vez y Lana Lang y Pete Ross entraron.

Se produjo un incomodó silencio entre los presentes, solo roto por los gorjeos del bebé. A la final, un avergonzado Thomas habló…

-Peter, yo…

-Ya se lo he contado, Tom – lo interrumpió Lana – Todo – aclaró, enfatizando la palabra para que no quedaran dudas.

Pete observó a Thomas atentamente, lo mismo que a Clark. Luego, pasó a mirar por primera vez a su hijo, sano y rebosante de salud y de vida… y la dureza inicial de su mirada desapareció. Sin decir nada, se acercó a Chloe y alzó en brazos al niño.

Todos aguardaron, con el corazón en la boca, su respuesta al hecho. Ahora que Pete conocía la verdad de la familia Kent, ¿Cuál seria su reacción? Finalmente, habló:

-Gracias – dijo – Gracias por esto. Gracias por salvar a nuestro hijo.

La tensión se desvaneció. Pete suspiró y besó al niño en la frente. Acto seguido, besó a Chloe.

-No puedo decir que lo entienda del todo – confesó, al rato – pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Esto, la salud y la vida de nuestro hijo lo valen – miró a los Kent – Quédense tranquilos: su secreto sigue a salvo conmigo.

Tom sintió un alivio enorme. Lana lo aferró cariñosamente del brazo.

* * *

-Gracias – le dijo un rato después, cuando estuvieron solos en el jardín del hospital. Era una preciosa noche de luna llena – Si hubiera dependido de mí, seguro que todo acababa en desastre.

-Para eso estamos las mujeres: para arreglar los desastres de nuestros hombres – comentó ella, divertida – Ya. Hablando en serio, creí que era justo que Pete supiera de una vez por todas la verdad.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó cuando se lo dijiste?

-Bueno… al principio, quería matarte…

-Vaya.

-Luego, recapacitó. Y creo que ver a su hijo sano y salvo ayudo un montón.

-Menos mal. De verdad, Lana, muchísimas gracias por sacarme las papas del fuego.

-Faltaba más.

Se besaron en la boca.

-Ejem… - carraspeó alguien - ¿Qué no vas a presentarme?

Tom y Lana se volvieron. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y las manos en los bolsillos, Clark Kent los miraba.

-Lana, por más loco que parezca, éste de acá es mi viejo… aunque no luce nada viejo, el bribón.

-¡Eh, Tommy! ¿Qué va a pensar tu novia de mí?

-Pues la verdad: que eres un bribón. Ya le estaba echando el ojo a Chloe y todo, fíjate.

-¡Thomas, por Dios! ¡Eso no es cierto!

La reacción exagerada –y anticuada– de Clark hizo reír a la feliz pareja.

-Ya, ya. Calmate. No es para tanto – Tom lo palmeó en la espalda – Vas a tenerte que acostumbrar a las hormonas juveniles otra vez, me parece.

-Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, señor Kent – Lana le estrechó la mano – Tom me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-Lo mismo digo. Debes ser una gran mujer para estar junto a mi hijo.

Fue el turno de Tom de sonrojarse. Carraspeó.

-Okey… esto… ¿Vamos a comer unas pizzas? Invito yo. Y así charlamos largo y tendido.

-Me parece una idea genial, Tom – Lana lo aferró del brazo derecho. Acto seguido, aferró a Clark del izquierdo y así, los tres juntos echaron a caminar.

-¿Saben? Es curioso – comentó Clark al cabo de un momento – Creo que cuando yo era joven… digo, antes de volver a rejuvenecer – aclaró – allá en Smallville, mi pueblo natal… creo que conocí a una Lana Lang. Es muy curioso… ¿Ella y tú no serán parientes?

-Lo dudo mucho, señor Kent. No conozco Smallville – se disculpó Lana.

-¡Pues deberías venir! ¡Te encantará! Tom, tenemos que llevarla.

-Claro, papá. Lo que tú digas… lo que tú digas.

* * *

**Epilogo **

La condesa Erika Alexandra penetró en su laboratorio privado. Llevaba un pequeño cubo de metal en las manos. Lo insertó en la ranura de una avanzada computadora y empezó el proceso de descarga de datos.

Mientras el programa ejecutaba sus subrutinas, la aristócrata europea encendió un cigarrillo y se dispuso a fumárselo. Erika pertenecía a una noble familia poderosa del Viejo Continente. Era una mujer culta y muy instruida, versada en muchas materias. El manejo de computadoras y demás aparatos de alta tecnología no le eran desconocidos. Siempre creyó que una mujer bien preparada es la que puede abordar muchos campos del saber.

Éste era uno de esos casos. Y sus conocimientos científicos ahora iban a servir para devolver a la vida a su ex marido.

Cuando la condesa acudió a Lex, le presentó una solución alternativa para sobrevivir más allá del cuerpo de Doomsday. Luthor desdeñó y se negó en redondo a considerar la opción siquiera. Ahora, esa solución serviría para restaurar lo que en apariencia se había perdido…

Cuando Clark Kent aplicó el disruptor neuronal al monstruo Doomsday, la mente de Luthor quedó libre. Se hubiera perdido del todo, si no fuera porque la condesa había hecho un _back-up_ de ella. Eso era lo que había en ese cubo: parte de la mente del hombre más inteligente del planeta.

Lo malo era que todos esos recuerdos, memorias y personalidad no tenían un cuerpo físico en el que existir. Eso era lo que la condesa planeaba revertir. Para eso, antes de todo éste fatal desenlace acontecido, Erika recogió muestras de ADN de los mejores exponentes de toda la Dinastía Luthor.

Tomó muestras de Lionel Luthor, el fundador del imperio financiero más férreo de toda la Tierra. Un hombre frío y calculador, un tipo cuyo lema de cabecera era _"el fin SIEMPRE justifica los medios"_… un sujeto ambicioso y cruel.

Tomó también muestras del Lex Luthor original, un empresario astuto y enérgico, sin escrúpulos. Un sujeto codicioso y de doble faz. Un brillante estratega, culto y a la vez, sensible. El único con el don de mando, que lo llevó a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos de América alguna vez…

También tomó muestras de Lex Luthor II, su ex esposo, hijo del anterior. Un arrogante y engreído, soberbio y presuntuoso y sediento de poder. Un Luthor que conocía bastante, al cual amaba y odiaba a la vez…

Y, finalmente –pero no menos importante– tomó muestras de Lena Luthor, su hija. Una niña preciosa y muy despierta, bien educada y con un futuro brillante como heredera de LexCorp… un futuro que la misma Erika, su madre, se encargaría de encaminar… para su propio provecho.

De toda esa amalgama genética, la condesa planeaba fabricar al "Luthor Definitivo". A eso le sumaria aquel _back-up_ con las memorias de Lex II, las cuales se estaban descargando en su computadora para ser procesadas y finalmente acopladas al cerebro del nuevo cuerpo que ya se estaba desarrollando en un tanque de gestación, lo ultimo en biotecnología, cortesía del extinto Proyecto Cadmus.

Erika solo tenía que sentarse a fumar su cigarrillo y a esperar a que el proceso llegara a su fin.

* * *

…Y el proceso llegó a su fin.

El Lex Luthor que abrió los ojos y surgió del tanque de gestación bio-genética era igual a los anteriores, pero a la vez, diferente. Era calvo, por supuesto, pero su cuerpo era musculoso y bien proporcionado. Era un hombre de mediana edad; ni muy joven, ni muy viejo. Recordaba todo lo que había acontecido a Lionel, Lex I y Lex II, salvo en un detalle… algo que, por fortuna, el proceso de descarga de datos a su cerebro se saltó: las identidades secretas de Thomas y Clark Kent.

Vestido con un pulcro traje de negocios blanco, el nuevo Lex Luthor se reunió con la condesa en sus oficinas de LexCorp, listo para asumir su lugar al mando de la empresa. Para su sorpresa, dos agentes del FBI que acompañaban a Erika procedieron a detenerlo y colocarle las esposas apenas lo vieron.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Erika? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, asombrado.

-Lex Luthor estaba siendo buscado por la Justicia por su participación en la Batalla de Apokolips – le explicó ella, sonriendo – Pues bien… ¡Resulta que tú eres Lex Luthor! Y debes responder delante de la Justicia por tus crímenes contra la Humanidad. ¡Para eso te he traído de vuelta! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Sentarte en el sillón de la empresa como si nada hubiera ocurrido? – Erika rió – Pueden llevárselo.

-¡Arpía! ¡Bruja traidora! ¡Pagaras por esto! – grito Lex, mientras se lo llevaban a rastras los del FBI - ¡Juro que lo pagaras! ¡Traidora!

**FIN**


End file.
